


Shake It Off

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kate gives Suzannah a little reassurance. Fake as hell.





	

“Hey...”

Kate can’t help the sharpness of her voice, although it softens when she releases her grip on Suzannah’s wrist. 

“What happened?”

“Starkey...”

Kate rolls her eyes, smiling softly at her friend. 

“You letting that moron get to you?”

She teases, nudging Suzannah gently. 

“Shake it off...”

“I can’t...”

“Come over tonight... I’ll sort you out, alright?”

Suzannah sighs slightly, but agrees. Kate grins, pressing a kiss to Suzannah’s cheek before walking away, looking back over her shoulder and smirking at the shock on Suzannah’s face. She knows exactly what to do now. 

Suzannah arrives at about eight, clearly unsure of herself, although Kate is glad to see she has at least allowed herself to wear a simple dress and not overdress. She moves to let Suzannah in, stroking curls of corn-blonde hair out of Suzannah’s bright ice-blue eyes, even as she settles beside her, leaning to kiss her cheek again, noting Suzannah’s flush of confusion. 

“Kate...”

“Shhh.”

Kate persists to slowly press further kisses to Suzannah’s cheek until she relaxes, moving away eventually to lead Suzannah away from the sofa and to the bed. Suzannah hesistates before Kate kisses her, pressing her kiss directly to Suzannah’s lips this time. 

“Kate...”

Suzannah barely breathes her name. 

“Come on...”

Kate smiles, peeling them both free of clothing before settling them both in the bed, curling around Suzannah before kissing her again, letting her hand stroke over Suzannah’s back, enjoying the soft sigh of relaxation. 

“We don’t have to do anything... but I’m here, whatever you need...”


End file.
